


A Constant Companion

by Spellbound04



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Angst probably, Cybermen - Freeform, Daleks - Freeform, Episode: s06e04 The Doctor's Wife, F/M, First Post, First story, Fluff, Ginger Doctor, Love, Memory Loss, New Author, Other, Possible smut, Romance, Sad, Smut, Unrequited Love, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound04/pseuds/Spellbound04
Summary: The Doctor loses his memory. The TARDIS (personified) must teach him who he was. Essentially, the TARDIS becomes the Doctor and the Doctor becomes a companion. <3





	1. Meeting

Chapter 1

He chewed his peanut butter sandwich slowly, the grass pressing organic creases into his crossed legs. It was a quiet day in the park. Just him, the grass, and the peanut butter at the corners of his mouth. He rested his chin on his hand as he chewed, his head rising and falling each time he moved his jaw, a movement of which I was acutely aware, after all there wasn’t much else to focus on. It was shaping up to be an uneventful day. ‘Maybe I’ll take a nap’ he was just thinking when all of a sudden, “Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh.” The sound was familiar, but strange. Like a heartbeat that nearly synchronized with his own, but not quite. He turned towards the sound. He was rolled backwards, grass flying, peanut butter and bread both earning their wings. He quickly rolled himself up to his feet, wiping stray hair and grass from him face, ready to defend himself.

His hands quickly lowered in surprise however when he saw the cause of the forceful wind. It was a woman, a quite lovely one at that. She was wearing a tailored suit, with matching loafers. To accent this suave outfit, she carried an unassuming black umbrella. Behind her was a large blue box. They had appeared from nowhere. He tilted his head. The woman was smiling in a way that made him unsure whether to run away or run his hands through her hair. Before he could speak, she ran over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. “We’re going to have some wonderful adventures,” she said with an accent he couldn’t quite place, and the same smile he couldn’t quite decide his feelings on.

He opened his mouth to speak and attempted briefly to move from the spot he seemed to be stuck in, but his plans were thwarted as she twirled around to stand next to him so they were both facing the blue box. She reached down and grabbed his hand. With a raised eyebrow and and a look in her eyes, she pulled him into the blue box and with a snap of her fingers, closed the door behind them. He looked around in awe at the gadgets and lights around him. The woman threw some switches at the central hub and then gave it a whack with the side of her hip, the whooshing started up again, and the lights pulsed. “Well, what do you think?” looking like she was in on a joke he was the butt of.

“I-I-I though It'd be a tighter fit…” he said, amazed at his surroundings. The woman laughed, “Yes, that’s what a lot of people think, but don’t you worry,” she traipsed towards him sliding down the banister of the stairs that lead to the hub and landing very near him. “I can accommodate you with closer quarters if that’s what you need,” she purred into his ear, pulling a stray piece of grass from his hair.

He chuckled nervously. “Ummm, no, no thanks, this has been a very interesting trick you’re quite the magician, but I really should be going now,” he backed away from her and pulled the door open, but to his surprise, they are no longer at the park. To his even greater surprise they are no longer on the ground. To his greatest surprise, they were floating through space with Earth millions of miles below them. “Ahhhhhh!!!!” he screamed stumbling backwards from the door. “Who are you? What’s happening?” He shouted, flailing his arms about wildly.

“Oh, sweetie,” the woman said gently wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, “Why this is our Honeymoon,” At that he turned towards her with a dazed and confused expression and promptly passes out onto the floor.

“Sweetie, sweetie,” he hears the sing-song voice as if through a tunnel. He groans, it must have been a dream. That couldn’t have happened, but if it didn’t then who was this woman with her hand on his cheek?

He groans, “Oh my head,” he must have hit it on the way down and is hallucinating all this.

The woman grunts impatiently, “Oh get up you old crybaby you've bonked yourself far worse than this,” giving him a quick slap on the cheek for good measure. “Ow!” he shouts indignantly.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” he says, sitting up carefully, a hand to his head. “Oh God, stop messing with me, the role-play thing was cute at first but now it’s getting old.” She says rolling her eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he says loudly. At this she looks him deep in the eyes, worry and concern evident on her face.

“What do you mean?” she asks. “Do you really not know? It’s me, your wife,” she reaches out to touch his cheek again and when he flinches away, she lowers her hand slowly. “Oh my,” she whispers. “We’ve gotten ourselves into quite the scrape this time, haven’t we?” She says a sad smile on her face, “But we’ll fix it, I know we will.” She hops up the forced smile still on her face. “What would you do without me?” she asks shaking her head at him. “I mean really, who is the Doctor without his TARDIS?”


	2. Explanation?

Chapt. 2

“What. The hell. Is a TARDIS? Is that even a real word? It sounds like you’re just making noises and pretending they’re words. I feel like that’s what you’ve been doing this whole time. Why are you taunting me like this? Do you want money? Are you a serial killer? Just let me go!” he cries, putting his face in his hands and breathing heavily.

“Sweetie-,” the woman starts, then falters. She seems genuinely concerned for the first time since she abducted him. “I-I’m not sure what’s going on, but I promise, we’ll figure it out. I didn’t mean to startle you, I thought you were playing one of your games.”

“Well I’m not!” He said angrily. “I don’t even know who you are!” He shouted this. He was upset and confused and fed up, and he just wanted to go home. The woman flinched like she had been slapped. “Let me out of this psycho contraption! I want to leave!”

The woman continued to look at him, a pained look in her eyes. “But I just polished the modem,” she whispered like she was a million miles away. “I just, don’t understand,” her eyes grow red. “It’s always been the madman and his blue box. That’s me. The blue box. How can you not remember?”

“I just can’t! Because it didn’t happen! We don’t KNOW each other!” He was at the door now, struggling to pull it open. She quickly snapped out of her trance and ran over to him. She reaches out to take his hand, then thinks better of it. She takes a deep breath, holds it a second, then releases. She locks eyes with him, and he slowly stops pushing on the door.

“Please,” she says, her voice cracking. “Just-just listen to me. I-I’ll try to explain as best I can. I won’t hurt you. I would NEVER hurt you. Just listen to me for a minute.” He sighs. She seems sincere, and the look in her eyes is genuinely sad, about what though he isn’t so sure. Now it’s his turn to take a deep breath. He wasn’t afraid, not really. This woman wasn’t a threat to him, how he knew this he wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling.

“Alright,” he says, and walks to sit down on the stairs leading up to the modem. He runs his hands through his hair, revealing ginger streaks blended into the auburn. She watches him, entranced for a moment, before joining him on the steps. “Now,” he said, looking into the eyes of this woman who just might be craziest person he’d ever met, “please, explain to me what’s happening.”

*******

One time, a very long ago, there was a boy,” she started the story. “He was a very special boy, but he was a very silly boy. He makes silly decisions. One day, he stole a time machine, a TARDIS, and ran away with her. I-I mean it.” She quickly corrects herself.

“Ummm, a time machine? Sorry, but those don’t exist.” he said, smirking a bit in spite of himself at all the ridiculousness.

“Ummm, sorry, but they do. Please let me finish my story, it’ll all make sense.” She responded with the same smirk, but hers seemed a bit sad underneath.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m listening,” he said.

“Thank you,” she continues her story. “Anyways, he ran away with this TARDIS, by the way that stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, yeah it’s a mouthful don’t worry about it, and he went on adventures. Sometimes they were on Earth, sometimes they were in space, and sometimes, oftentimes, he brought what he called a companion. What he means when he says companion though, is a friend. He likes to think he doesn’t need friends, but he’s wrong. In the end though, his companions always had to leave for one reason or another, he always knew they would, and the boy, now a man, was lonely again. That was his secret. He pretended he wasn’t, but he was. He was always lonely, people who run from things for a living often are. There was one person- I mean thing- that never left his side. It just took him some time to realize it.The man always had his time machine.


	3. Let's Try This...

He looks at her when she finishes her story. She seems so sad and for some reason, although he'd only known her for half an hour, he didn't like seeing her sad. He knows it has something to do with him which is ridiculous because he's never met her in his life, but he still felt a bit guilty. She looks up at him and he glances away quickly. He looks around at the crazy contraption they're in. _What did she call it? A Trident? A tortoise?_

"Wha-," he starts to ask.

"TARDIS," she responds, looking around at it with him, the same awe in her eyes, "amazing isn't it? It's lived longer than most could even imagine." She smiles and strokes the center console gently before laying her head on it as if it's a giant animal. For all he knew, perhaps it was.

"It's...really beautiful," he responds gently running his fingertips over the railing, it did seem like it almost vibrated beneath his hand. While he quietly observes his surroundings, she quietly observes him. She looks at him, and stares. Really stares. She studies him with her doe-eyes, a deep royal blue. Her brow is furrowed as if she's trying to figure him out, put together the pieces of his puzzle. He kind of hopes she does, he doesn't know how to assemble them himself, but he doesn't like the way she's looking at him. It's like she can see his soul; he avoids making eye contact.

Quietly she asks him, "You're sure you don't remember anything? How did you end up in the park? What were you doing before I showed up?" Her voice gets more and more direct as she walks towards him, not breaking her gaze.

He feels exposed, like a drop of water beneath a microscope. "I was," he starts out confidently, but then falters, "I was... I... I don't ... know. I-I can't remember." He looks down, racking his brain for his past, but he has nothing. He starts breathing heavy, anxiety hitting him like a wave. His body gets hot and cold at the same time and he begins to feel dizzy again. He grips the railing and sinks to the floor. 

She closes the gap between them in an instant. She grips his hand and runs her fingers gently through his hair. "Shhh shh shh, it's okay, it's okay sweetie, we're going to figure this out. Together. I promise," she consoles him, at the same time hiding her own tears. A minute passes. Slowly, his breathing begins to calm and slowly he realizes he's hugging her tightly. He pulls away, embarrassed, wiping the tears quickly. Emotional, she looks at him and reaches up a hand to touch his face, but he flinches away again. She twitches imperceptibly at this before shaking her head quickly, as if clearing away a fog, and stands up. "Um, here, let's try this," she says quickly before reaching for his hand, and at the last second punching the very edge of his sleeve. She guides him up the stairs to the console, his face apprehensive. 

"What are you doing?" He asks as she gently places his hand on the apparatus.

"Just, close your eyes and-and feel it, see if anything comes back to you, or if it triggers any memories," she bites her lip. "I mean I don't know for sure if it's going to work, but it doesn't hurt to try.

Looking dubious, he closes his eyes. A few seconds pass. Nothing.

"Hold on," he hears her say, and then the sound of her running around him and flipping switches, hitting buttons. "Remember how I told you this was a time machine and you didn't believe me?" She asks him; he can almost hear a smile in her voice.

"Yeeesss," he says slowly, opening one eye to look at her, "Quite honestly I still don't believe you. However, I'm convinced this is probably a dream and have decided to just go with it," he says.

"That's the spirit!" She responds as she pushes some buttons. She glances up and sees him peering at her. "Hey! Eyes closed!" He shuts them quickly, startled by her outburst. "Anyways, whether you believe it or not, I'm going to show you something astonishing," she pulls one more switch and hits the console with the side of her hip once again. 

"Woosh, woosh, woosh," the machine begins to hum. 

He realizes something. "I never asked you your name!" he shouts over the noise. "I don't even know mine!" He feels her body close to his and slowly opens one eye.

"You can call me... T," she says with a half smile, "and we can call you... D... short for," she trails off.

"Short for what?" he asks, opening both eyes now, curious.

"Noth-nothing," she replies. "Short for nothing," he was confused enough. Her looks at her with his head cocked, not believing her, but doesn't push it.

"Alright... T," he says, testing the name on his tongue. "Where are we off to?"

At this she smirks mischievously,"It's a surprise," she whispers and waggles her fingers in front of him. "But eyes closed!" she shouts, making him jump. She chuckles at this and goes back to the controls as he closes his eyes again. He thinks he hears her say something to herself about "being in charge of the doctor" but the wooshing all around him makes it too loud for him to know for sure... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you've read this far gold star for you! I hope this was at least semi-enjoyable.... This is my first fic and I'd REALLY APPRECIATE any comments/critiques you have for me! I promise Rory and Amy and Rose and the rest of the gang fit in here somewhere... just not quite yet. Thanks for reading, please stick around for more! Bri :)  
> PS sorry if these chapters aren't cohesive I wrote the first two a few years ago and had no place to put them before now, so the tone might be a bit different in this most recent chapter, it will even out, promise.


End file.
